


Avatar University

by Hidden_Dragon



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Angst, F/F, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:48:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27053689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hidden_Dragon/pseuds/Hidden_Dragon
Summary: A complicated alternate universe where Team Avatar is in college and Toph can see.
Relationships: Aang & Katara (Avatar), Aang & Sokka (Avatar), Aang & Suki (Avatar), Aang & Toph Beifong, Aang & Zuko (Avatar), Aang/Toph Beifong, Azula/Ty Lee, Katara/Zuko (Avatar), Sokka/Suki (Avatar)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	1. Summary

Quick Overview:

(I know I hate AU where they completely leave out important events because they couldn't make it fit in the new universe and I tried to include everything and every character that had a bit of relevance, this will be a summary of what everything is now equal to in this story.)

**Character Relevance**

Gyatso was Aang's uncle, since he's dead in the show, he's dead in the story too.

Uncle Iroh is Still Zuko's Uncle and is very much alive.

Mai and Zuko did date for a long time, but when college came they broke up because she went to study abroad.

Aang and Katara did date for two years in high school but they broke up, Aang was too focused on his studies.

Sokka and Suki are highschool sweethearts and continue to be so throughout college.

Ty Lee and Azula are dating, I couldn't for the life of me tell you why. They just are.

Roku was Aang's mentor.

Appa is now a dog.

(Any characters I missed will either be later developed in the story or won't be included at all.)

**Plot Relevance**

Instead of Aang being stuck in an iceberg for a hundred years, he was in a coma for three years after a tragic accident. Katara was there visiting her mother who was dying and ended up visiting Aang's room, with his uncle's permission and was the first face he saw when he woke up.

Instead of Zuko being banished for speaking out of turn, he went to live with his uncle after his father kicked him out because he refused to study in business.

Instead of Toph running away because she wanted to fight, She ran away because she didn't want to be handed everything her parents and her still keep in contact but it's bare.

Instead of Toph teaching Aang earth bending, she helped Aang get back on track over the summer since he was behind after waking up from his coma.

Instead of Katara teaching Aang water bending, she showed him the ropes in college, they eventually got over the awkwardness of being exes and became best friends.

Instead of Azula chasing the Team Avatar when her brother failed, she bullied them relentlessly in high school and only recently began to approach them because they're friends with Ty Lee.

(Any plot points I missed will either be covered later in the story or won't be included at all.)

 **Majors**

Aang is 20 years old and majors in religious studies because he believes in acceptance, and wants to learn as much as he can.

Sokka is 23 years old and majors in mechanical engineering, after coming up with so many great ideas for others to invent, Katara finally convinced him to pursue a major where he could do it on his own.

Toph is 20 years old and major in social sciences, she likes having the advantage of being able to read people better then they can read themselves, it also gives her time to find out people's tells and knows when they're lying ;).

Katara is 22 years old and majors in medicine, she's always wanted to help people after watching her mother die and miraculously waking Aang up from a three-year coma.

Zuko is 24 years old and majors in philosophy, it took him a while to figure out his major but he knew he didn't want to do business, philosophy was inspired by his uncle Iroh and got bonus points for ticking off his father.

Suki is 23 years old and majors in mechanical engineering, she didn't really have an idea of what she wanted to do so she took up the same major as Sokka, she studies multiple fighting styles in her free time.

Azula is 22 years old and majors in business, without Zuko to take over the family business the duty fell on her and her father forced her to major in business, she doesn't hate it though, and enjoys the idea of one day being in power.

Ty Lee is 22 years old and majors in religious studies, she found Aang being a monk interesting and it only fueled her further, now they take classes together.


	2. Emotions

Aang couldn’t believe it had been seven years since he woke up from his coma.

Furthermore, he couldn’t believe so much had happened in seven years, from him finding the love of his life to him losing him years later. The day he saw her face after waking up from that coma, he knew he was going to be with her forever. It was love at first sight. Or, so he thought, until a few years later they broke up, it had been more mutual then he cared to admit at the time. ‘Cause admitting that he had willingly let her leave, without putting up a fight, would break him. They didn’t end on bad terms despite how long it took him to heal, not at first, not until a year and a half later she announced she was dating one of his best friends.

He wasn’t blind, even he couldn’t ignore the obvious signs that they had fallen in love. That his best friend would dare date his ex, when he was the one who helped him get over her. Aang couldn’t help but feel like everything he did was so he could ease him into this new found relationship.

“Can you answer the question, Aang?” His professor called, breaking his miniature spiral into misery. Right, he was in class.

“I’m sorry can you repeat that?”

He didn’t miss the professor’s exasperated sigh before repeating the question, “How is the word religion being used?”

Normally, Aang would have known the answer to this seemingly simple question, but it hadn’t been a normal week for him. He was sure the professor hadn’t wanted a matter of fact answer, more of one deprived from experience. So there were no notes that could walk him through this and help him pretend he had been paying attention. The truth is he hadn’t.

Ty Lee, a friend he had met a while back and a really helpful person when it came to his classes, stepped up. “I’m sure what Aang is trying, and failing, to say is that religion is being used to…” He could hear the teacher’s satisfied and incoherent mumble of words and that was all it took for him to be lost again.

His eyes drifted from the girl, who had saved his ass yet again, and back to his desk, where the paper that had started this whole thing lie. We invite you to celebrate Katara and Zuko’s Two Year Anniversary.

___

Eventually, the bell rang dismissing Aang and all his classmates, quickly collecting his things, Aang stood and would have been the first one out the door if it wasn’t for one little problem. That problem being Ty Lee. She grabbed a hold of his hood and was twisting it so that if he even attempted to move forward he wouldn’t be able to breathe.

“Where do you think you’re going?” The look she gave him told him there was no running away from this, even if it was how he usually chose to deal with his problems. His body relaxed and she let his hood go. “Good, I thought we were going to have to do this the hard way.” 

Neither of them spoke for minutes, Aang was the first to crack.

“Okay, okay. I’m sorry for making you answer for me Ty Lee. Although, I didn’t ask you to do that.” She raised an eyebrow, without even talking he knew what she was thinking. “Not the point, if you hadn’t stepped up I would have gotten embarrassed and probably an extra assignment.”

She nodded, happy with his response. He turned back around to walk off into oblivion when she grabbed his sleeve. “Aang, sorry isn’t going to do it this time. This is the fifth time this week!” She slapped his arm.

“I know, but I don’t know what you want me to say! I promise it won’t happen again.” She gave a sigh and he could practically feel her disappointment. Ty Lee released her grip on his sleeve and gestured her hands, signaling he was free to go.

“You better be at the Jasmine Dragon later!” She shouted as he sprinted down the hall.

Once he was sure she couldn’t see him anymore, he slowed his sprint to a slow walk, pulling the letter out of his pocket. Spirits, why did it have to be so hard for him to let go? He bit down on his lower lip, sighing as he ripped the letter apart. He had to start somewhere. Aang tossed it in the nearest trash can he could find and continued his jog home.

___

The Jasmine Dragon was packed full of people, some waiting in line for a pick up order, others sitting around the many tables and chatting with their friends. In the far back corner resided Team Avatar - a stupid name Sokka insisted they called each other - close enough to the kitchen that Zuko could still feel included. Most of the time they met at the Jasmine Dragon, it had been because Zuko was already working a shift, but seeing Uncle Iroh was always a pleasure so they never complained.

“Iroh, play chess with me!” Toph called, her feet on the table as she slurped her mango boba tea.

“I would love too, dear, but I have a business to run.” He replied at a slightly lower volume, he approached a table with their drinks before turning around to face Team Avatar’s booth. “Why don’t you play with Aang?”  
“He’s not here yet and I’m not even sure he’s coming.” Toph threw her head back, resting it against the soft cushions as she groaned.

“Aang’s not here?” Ty Lee asked, standing up from her cartwheel and going to sit at the booth, with the others.

A murmur passed over Team Avatar as they all simultaneously scanned the cafe, realizing Aang was nowhere to be found. Sokka, who had been previously occupied flirting with Suki, tapped his fingers on the table. He knew he shouldn’t have sent that invitation to Aang. In his defense, it would have been weird if Aang was the only one who didn’t get invited.

“Fess up, what did you do?” Toph sent a glare in Sokka’s direction and that was all he took.

“I sent out the invitations for Katara and Zuko’s anniversary party, and Aang might or might not have been on that list.” He braced himself for the slap on the arm from Suki, or the punc on the shoulder from Toph, but it never came.

“You’re such a lovable idiot.” Suki kissed his cheek, before turning back to the group. “Aang’s our friend we can’t just leave him all sad and alone.”

“I don’t think we’ll have to.” Katara pointed to the door.

Aang pushed open the entrance door, allowing the bell to announce his presence. He wore loose-fitting gray sweatpants that were bunched around his ankles, but seemed to tighten just enough at his lower back. His orange t-shirt stopped inches above his elbow and revealed his muscular and well defined arms, complemented by two blue arrow tattoos that went all the way to his palms. His hair had been brushed and shaved on the sides, but the top had grown out to the perfect amount, not long enough to compare to Sokka’s or Zuko’s but not short enough that he couldn’t style it if he wanted to. Unfortunately, as good as he had looked his eyes gave away his tired demeanor, the grey orbs that were usually so full of life had been dulled with dark bags beneath them.

He yawned, sticking a hand in his pocket as he looked around in search of his friends. Katara waved him over once he spotted her hand.

“Hey, sorry I’m late.” He pointed to the ground next to him where his dog sat. “Appa wouldn’t let me leave the house without him.” His chuckle still seemed genuine despite his tired eyes.

Dogs weren’t allowed in the Jasmine Dragon due to its unsanitary nature, but not even Zuko could say no to the white dog covered in brown spots. Toph had nearly jumped over the table at the mention of Appa, it was no secret that she loved him more than anyone, except Aang. Katara had managed to restrain her though, telling her that she would get to see Appa soon enough.  
“Hey, listen, I’m sorry about the invitation. I just didn’t want you to seem like you weren’t welcome, feel free to give it back.” Sokka had wanted to get his apology out of the way before anyone could comment on Aang’s tired appearance, and he knew they would.

Ty Lee stood up, moving around to the other end of the booth and sitting next to Sokka and Suki. “Yeah, I have to admit, it was a little weird getting an invite to their party.” He kept his smile plastered on his face as he slid next to Toph, Appa immediately putting his front paws on top of him. He ignored the way Toph leaned over his lap to play with Appa and continued, “but I can’t give it back.”

“Oh, why?” Suki asked, now curious in the conversation.

“I might have tore it up.” He rubbed the back of his neck, looking away from the prying eyes.

He silently prayed to the spirits that someone would come get him out of this mess.

“Aang, you look like crap.” Zuko walked from behind the counter, tossing his apron on the counter. Team Avatar seemed to be wrapped up in each other, like always, to realize that the store had pretty much cleared out.

“Thanks.”

Katara, trying to hide her excitement that her boyfriend was finally done with work, probably for Aang’s sake, jabbed Zuko in the chest. “Be nice.”

“I mean, uh, what’s going on, buddy? It looks like you haven’t been sleeping.”

Aang could tell he didn’t really care, only doing what his girlfriend had told him, so he didn’t bother with a response. He pulled out his phone, he needed an escape. “Aang was just telling us about how he ripped up Sokka’s invitations to the party.” Katara cut in.

He could feel his face heat up at her words, of course she would be the one to bring it up again.uko turned his gaze towards the blushing man. “Why? Were you jealous?”

That was exactly what Aang wanted to avoid, truth be told he wasn’t sure himself. Did he sometimes want what they had? Yeah, didn’t everyone? But did he still want it with Katara? He didn’t know, he just knew he didn’t want to be alone. So how was he supposed to answer when he felt everyone’s lingering eyes on him?

“Yeah, I guess I was.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was more centered on Aang's third person POV so next chapter will be Toph's,


End file.
